Azura Black and The Sorcerer's Stone
by DragonSlayer2187
Summary: Azura Black is starting her first year at Hogwarts, but she isn't going by Black she is going by her mother's maiden name Denholm. Ever since her father was put in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit she has gone by this name, so as to not draw attention. She is hoping that nobody will find out, but that isn't her biggest problem this year.


**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns it. I do own Alethea, Kelarth, and Azura, so please ask for permission before using them._

_Thoughts_

'_Mental Talking'_

**"Dragon Talking"**

**_'Two or More People Chanting the Same_**** Spell'**

_(Translations of Spells)_

**Chapter One: Betrayal and Innocents**

Alethea Black gave a sigh as she sat down in one of the many wicker chairs on the garden patio outside Denholm Manor. Turning her gaze to the night sky above her she gave a small thank you to her parents for the enchantments they had put up so long ago, allowing people on the property a view of the billions of stars without the light pollution from the city lights of London to interfere.

Reaching down she found the top of the scaly head of her familiar, Kelarth, and started to stroke the royal purple scales. She heard a hum of contentment from him and brought her azure gaze from the stars to him. He had his eyes closed and a look of contentment had taken over his features. His large narrow head lay on top of his front claws as he pretended to sleep. He had grown to about the size of a small car when they had left the confines of the house, this made it easy for her to reach his head and stroke it as they both tried to relax.

She looked to where his folded wings where and thought to him, '_We need to make a trip out to Denholm Estate soon so you can get some flying in.'_

At her mental voice he opened his eyes revealing startling neon green with a black slitted pupil and raised his head off his front claws, so one eye was looking into hers before replying, _'That would be nice.'_

She chuckled at his try for a lazy manner, but at the same time grateful to him for trying to ease her worries and fears. Moving her gaze away from him she went back to star-gazing and her troubling thoughts.

Kelarth must have sensed that his attempt to lighten the mood had failed, so asked the question that was on both their minds, _'Do you think the Potter's are okay?'_

Giving a mental sigh full of worry she replied, _'I don't know. Sirius just went to check on Peter and then after that he said he would go and see if they were okay. That was over an hour ago.' _Alethea replied looking down from the stars again and into Kelarth's one eye she could see.

'_I still can't believe your mate didn't follow your advice on not making Peter the Potter's Secret Keeper.' _Kelarth snorted to show his aggravation with the man and two thin tendrils of black smoke rose from his nostril holes and into the surrounding air.

Sending a weary sigh to her dragon familiar Alethea said back, _'We have gone over this before Kelarth. Sirius had his reasons for not listening and they were just as good as mine, if not better. Besides maybe this time my misgivings aren't going to come true.'_

'_Fat chance of that!'_ Kelarth replied sarcastically, before asking,_ 'Name me one time that your feelings have been wrong.'_

Alethea didn't know how to respond to that so remained silent which just proved her dragon right and he liked to gloat when he was right.

'_That's what I thought. Never! How many times has your mate been wrong?'_ Again he waited for her to answer.

Once again Alethea didn't have anything to say for she knew he was right.

'_Too many times I care to count.'_ Kelarth smugly commented before lowering his head back to his claws, closing his eyes once again, and going quiet, knowing he had made his point.

Alethea gave another sigh, tired of the same argument with her dragon when she really had no ground to stand on. He always was her voice of reason and once again tonight he had proven it to her. Why he had ever chosen her as a master she never knew, but she was glad he did.

She had just gotten used to the silence and watching the stars overhead when the loud chime of the front doorbell interrupted her thoughts, making her jump. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Kelarth's eyes snapped open and a small stream of black smoke left his nostrils. Only these two tiny things showing that he had not noticed the approach of the person.

Alethea made sure that her wand was in her arm holder and within easy reach, just in case it was somebody dangerous, as she got up from her chair. She saw Kelarth get up and shrink down to the size of a Labrador, so he would be able to fit into the house better, before following right behind her. She went through the door that lead into the sun room followed by Kelarth, and then she continued through the kitchen/dining room before getting to the fireplace and hallway that lead to the front door. Here she stopped and called out, "Pocket, Watchit, and Locket," making sure to put into her words the feeling of needing them to stay quiet.

There was no noise at all, but all of a sudden three house elves stood in front of her. Looking at them standing before her Alethea quickly turned to Pocket. Pocket, was her oldest house elf at one hundred and ten. His eyes were big and round and the softest brown she had ever seen. In between his eyes sat a short fat nose on top of a slim face. His body was also slim and he only came up to her belly button. His ears reached his shoulders and flopped all over the place. She didn't believe in her house elves not having clothes and so he wore a black and white butler's outfit, to show that he was her head house elf.

"Pocket I need you to go and put up wards on all the outside doors of the house and then stand guard by the back gate. If you see anything move in the yard stun it and then come get me." She addressed him in a firm voice.

Pocket gave a short bow and saying, "Yes my Mistress Denholm/Black," before he was gone without a sound.

Turning to her two remaining elves she first looked to Watchit. He was her second oldest house elf at 100, and tended to act more like a little kid, but he still got his jobs done in a timely fashion. His eyes slanted slightly and were a bright green. His nose was long and narrow, which fit his face which was the same. He was the same height as Pocket, but had a leaner frame and looked more youthful. His ears were not floppy at all, but stood straight back and came to sharp points at the back of his head. His suite consisted of red and white, which suited his personality.

Seeing his worry she tried to give him a small smile before saying, "Watchit, I need you to go up to the nursery door and put as many wards as possible on it. Then I need you to stand guard in front of it. Locket will be inside as back up."

Watchit also bowed before saying, "Yes Mistress Denholm/Black," before he also disappeared without a sound.

Now she turned to Locket who had started fidgeting after having to wait till last. Locket was her youngest house elf at 90. Her eyes were almond-shaped and the color of the sky on a cloudless day. Her nose was a cute button nose, which went with her face, which was round and cute. Her height only came up to Alethea's hip and her body, like her face, was also rounded. Her ears were just like Pocket's, but stopped in points just before the end of her head. She was wearing a royal blue dress, which complement her eyes nicely.

She gave her a tight smile and was about to deliver her orders when the doorbell once again rang making her call out, "I will be there in a minute."

Turning back to Locket she tried to make her instructions quick, "Locket, I want you to go into Azura's room and if somebody gets past Watchit get Azura out of there and to Denholm Estate. If she wakes up and starts crying I need you to take care of her until I give you guys the okay."

Locket curtsied saying, "Yes Mistress Denholm/Black," and then like the others was gone without a sound.

Looking down at Kelarth she projected her thoughts to him, _"How do you want to approach the door?"_

Kelarth seemed to think about it for a minute before he shrunk down to his smallest form, which was about the size of Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, before he jumped up to her right shoulder, wrapping his tail around her forearm for balance and stability.

'_I think this will be most efficient. This way I can see who it is at the same time you do and if it is a Death Eater or somebody with malicious intent I can breathe fire into their face to give you time to either shut the door or stun them,'_ Kelarth project to her mind, before settling himself into a crouched position and tensing his muscles in anticipation.

'_Good thinking Kelarth.'_ Alethea commented before making her way to the door.

She had just reached it when the doorbell chimed again. Alethea glared at it thinking to herself and Kelarth, '_This person is in a big hurry if they can't wait just a few seconds.'_

Kelarth snorted and replied, '_It has been more than a few seconds Alethea.'_

Alethea sent him a mental picture of her rolling her eyes before saying, '_Alright here we go, get ready.'_ She felt Kelarth tense even more as she readied her wand in her right hand and reached for the door handle with her left.

Pushing down the lever she stopped for a second, nodded her head at Kelarth who nodded back, and then swung the door open with all her might, making it slam against the wall. Her wand positioned so it would be pointing at the person chest before they could even move, but it was futile as the person already had their wand up and pointed at her chest as well. Once she got a view of who it was she almost dropped her wand in her surprise and yelled, "Remus?! WHAT ARE YOU…"

"Who are the Marauders?" Remus interrupted her before she could finish.

Lowering her wand and scowling at him she answered in a flat tone, "James, Sirius, Peter, and you."

Remus didn't lower his wand, but nodded at her before demanding in a sharp tone, "Let me see your forearms.

Alethea could feel herself losing her temper and snapped, "Remus what the hell is going on…

"JUST SHOW ME YOU'RE FOREARMS!" Remus yelled at her with a panicked look on his face.

Not used to Remus showing any type of anger Alethea decided not to question it, so she put her wand away and started rolling up the sleeves on her dark green turtle neck. Once they were up to her elbows, she placed her arms out with her hands curled into a fist, showing the back of her forearms.

Remus watched her the entire time with a suspicious look on his face and he didn't once lowered his wand. When she brought her arms out he moved his green eyes from her face down to her arms. She watched as he quickly ran a few spells over them, before giving a sigh and looking back up at her with a look of relief.

"Are you satisfied now?" Alethea sarcastically asked as she lowered her arms.

"Yes, I just needed to make sure." Remus said with a down cast gaze and guilt clouding his voice.

"What is this all about, if I may ask now?" Alethea said with sarcasm dripping from her voice, as she started to roll her sleeves down over her unblemished skin.

"Not out here." Remus answered as his eyes glanced back and forth frantically before returning to her. "Do you have somewhere we can talk freely?" He asked still seeming on edge.

Alethea nodded her head and let him come in. Once Remus was inside the door she took a glance outside herself and not seeing anything she asked Kelarth, _'Do you see anything?'_

'_No.'_ He replied shortly.

Feeling satisfied Alethea shut the door and did a few wordless warding spells on it before she turned to Remus, who was still standing where he came in, and said, "Follow me."

She took the small door on their left, which led them through a short hallway, past the door to the laundry room, downstairs bathroom, and underneath the stairs to the first floor. They then took a right and walked past the same stairs and through another door which led them into her home's huge library. As they were weaving in between the stacks of books to get to the studies' door, Alethea shot a short mental message to her house elves.

'_It is only Remus, so Watchit and Locket you can leave your post and take the wards off Azura's door, but I want you guys outside and helping Pocket patrol the grounds. Something has Remus spooked and I don't want anybody inside the grounds unless you recognize their magical signatures. Do I make myself clear.'_

She got three, '_Yes Mistress Denholm/Black,' as a reward._

Just as that occurred Remus, Kelarth, and her had reached the door to the study. Alethea reached for the door handle and opened it letting Remus in ahead of her before following him and then closing the door behind her. She took out her wand one more time and waved it casting a silencing and privacy charm over the entire room. Once done, she motioned to one of the two Mahogany chairs sitting in front of a large Mahogany desk with a fire-place behind it and to the left side a large Mahogany cabinet with lots of drawers and open cabinets.

Remus sat in the chair with a sigh and then sat forward with his elbows resting on his thighs. He placed his forehead into the palms of his hands and had a look of defeat on his face. Wondering what this was all about Alethea sat down behind the Mahogany desk and voiced her question again.

"Remus, tell me what this is all about."

Kelarth unwound his tail from her upper arm and hopped off her shoulder and down to the top of the desk. He then proceeded to walk across the desk, his claws clicking against the wood all the way, he finally came to a stop in front of the clearly distressed man.

Seeing that the man didn't look at him Kelarth took in a small breath before his deep rumbling voice filled the room, **"Yes Wolf please tell my Master why she had to show you her arms and why you would suspect her of having the Dark Mark."**

Remus' head shot up at hearing the dragon's voice and his face lost what little color it had left once he noticed the dragon standing right in front of his face. Visibly swallowing and then hearing him take a deep breath Remus opened his mouth and said, "The Potter's are dead and Harry is at this instant being taken to Dumbledore, who will then give him to his Aunt and Uncle to raise till he is of age to start school."

At the end he once again buried his head in his hands, only this time Alethea could hear his muffled sobs and watched as his body shook with grief. Alethea was also hit hard by these words and gave a gasp before bring a hand to her mouth to also stifle her sobs. She could feel the tears running down her face as she let her grief grab hold of her for a moment.

Kelarth also seemed to take the news hard for his eyes had widened before he bent his head and she could have sworn she saw a lone tear run down the side facing her to land with a small splash on the wood beneath, but he only stayed that way for a minute before he brought his head back up and asked in a little more subdued voice, but still with power, **"That explains why you are here, but that does not explain why you checked my Mistress for the Dark Mark."**

Remus seemed to calm down and wiped his tears away with the back of his hand before once again looking up, only this time he didn't look at Kelarth, but at Alethea.

"I checked because Sirius was the Potter's Secret Keeper and the last anyone saw of him was Hagrid when Sirius handed Harry over to him at the Potter's house, to take to Dumbledore." Remus said and a hard edge had entered his voice and he narrowed his eyes at Alethea.

"WHAT!" Alethea shrieked at this news not even bothering to wipe the tears off her face as she stood up behind the desk.

Remus, shocked at her reaction and the menacing growl from Kelarth, quickly scooted his chair further back from the desk.

"Sirius was not the Potter's Secret Keeper. James and he switched it at the last-minute to Peter, because they thought Sirius would be the first person Voldemort would target. Sirius told me they went to Dumbledore right after they changed it. If they would have everybody in the Order would know that. I can't believe those idiots." Alethea ranted as she started pacing back and forth behind the desk.

Remus had a shocked look on his face and then a small smile of relief crossed his face, before anger once again replaced it. Standing up he said, "Dumbledore should have finished dropping Harry off by now we need to Floo Call him so he knows what is going on."

Alethea nodded and then looked to the cold fire-place. A nice pile of wood stood to the right side of the fireplace. Grabbing a few she tossed them in and then glanced at Kelarth and waved a hand at it. Kelarth rolled his eyes and flapped his wings and glided over to the hearth. He landed right in front of the hearth and took a deep breath in before exhaling a small stream of red and yellow flames on the wood. Instantly it caught and looking down at the still Phoenix sized dragon she said, "Thank you Kelarth."

"**You are welcome my mistress now hurry up and call the old man, so we can get this straightened out and find out where you're no good husband has gone to."** Kelarth replied in a rather grumpy mood.

Sighing at his attitude Alethea reached up and stuck her hand into the small container attached to the mantel above the fire-place. Taking a good hand full she threw it into the now roaring fire watching as the flames turned from red and yellow to an emerald-green color. Glancing over at Remus she asked, "Would you like to join me on this call."

"Yes I would Alethea." Remus said as he walked over and crouched down beside her before both stuck their heads into the green flames. In a matter of seconds they were looking into the Headmaster's office of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Kneeling in front of the fire was none other than Professor Albus Dumbledore, the greatest Headmaster, Hogwarts had ever seen.

His brilliant blue eyes watched them over his half-moon spectacles with a curious and cautious manner. "What brings you two to my office?" Professor Dumbledore asked in his calming voice.

"Sir I am calling to tell you that Sirius was not the Potter's Secret Keeper." Alethea answered in a frantic voice.

She wanted to make sure that the man who had formed the Order and a lot of pull with the Ministry knew what was going on.

"Is that true, Remus." Dumbledore addressed Remus.

"I believe it is sir." Remus replied before continuing, "I saw Sir that Alethea had no Dark Mark on her forearms and I didn't ask, but I assumed she would be willing to take Veritaserum to make sure." Remus nervously twisted his hands together, while also sending little nervous looks at Alethea.

"He is right Professor I would take it and I am sure Sirius will too." Alethea said with conviction in her voice. Then she lowered her eyes and worry crept into her voice at the next part, "That is if we find him before he does something stupid."

"Just a silly question, but who was the Potter's Secret Keeper then, if not Sirius." Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his blue eyes, as if he already knew the answer.

"That would be Peter Pettigrew." Alethea venomously spat out.

"Oh dear then we do have a problem." Dumbledore said stroking his long beard before dropping his hand and again moving his eyes to them, "I want you two to stay where you are and I will see if I can find either Sirius or Peter. I will let you know as soon as I have something."

Seeing that they had been dismissed Alethea, Remus, and Kelarth pulled their heads back from the fire. Kelarth was the first to break the silence that now permeated the room while both the wizard and witch were lost in thought on what to do, **"I believe that all we can do now is try to get some sleep while we wait for somebody to contact us."**

Remus glanced over at the dragon nodding his head in agreement as he said, "I believe that is a good idea." Before moving his gaze over to Alethea, "I am sorry to intrude, but since Dumbledore told us to both to stay here is there somewhere I can sleep."

"Oh, of course Remus." Alethea said as she came out of her own thoughts. "Follow me and I will get you settled."

Remus stood up and then offered his hand to help her up. Once she was up she went out the door into the library and back through the same door they had used to enter the library. Only she went up the stairs all the way to the second floor where their extra bedroom and astronomy room resided. She showed Remus where everything was in the room and that there was a bathroom attached to it, so he wouldn't have to go all the way back downstairs to use the one on the main floor. Once she was sure Remus had everything he needed for the night Alethea went down the stairs to the first floor and went into her daughter's room.

She crept over to the crib and looked lovingly down at her one year old sleeping daughter. Thinking of what their future might hold she thought to Kelarth, so she wouldn't wake her daughter, '_What are we going to do if something happens to Sirius?'_

'_What you have always done, survive and move on for your sake and your daughter's.'_ Kelarth said as he watched his master.

Alethea got a sad look on her face before it calmed and a look of resolve crossed it. '_Kelarth I want you to promise me something.'_ She asked as she gave the dragon an almost pleading look.

'_That depends on what the promise is.'_ Kelarth replied meeting his master's gaze.

'_If anything happens to Sirius and me, I want you to promise me you will become my daughter's familiar and watch over and protect her.'_ Alethea watched as Kelarth pondered this before he once again looked back into her eyes.

'_How about I do you one better.'_ Kelarth replied and watched as Alethea's eyes widened before continuing, _'I will swear a blood allegiance to your family, so that if I have any children of my own they will also serve your family.'_

At this Alethea's eyes got bigger and she stuttered out, '_Kelarth that is a very special gift, but I couldn't ask you to do that. I don't know what the future will bring and I don't want to have to burden your whole family.'_ Alethea said as she bowed her head in respect to the dragon.

'_To bad I am not taking no for an answer. You have shown me a good heart and I believe your daughter will be a very powerful witch in her own right along with keeping to your views. I will add a stipulation though, if for any reason me or my family feels like one of your descendants are not worthy of us we have the right to refuse them and move on to somebody more suited in the family.' _Kelarth watched as Alethea thought about this.

Giving a small nod of her head in acceptance Alethea motioned to her shoulder for Kelarth to come sit on. Once the dragon had sat on her right shoulder and had wrapped his tail around her upper arm they both drew a small amount of blood and holding the two spots together started to recite the ancient spell that would bind them and their family lines.

**_'Haec ut non solvatur vinculum pacis et pati duo genera nascuntur hac societate. Ut custodiant et protegant et semen eius draco Kelarth Alethea et semini eius. Si Kelarth et semini eius aut posterorum non sentiunt Alethea digni sunt, eligere possint sentire qui. Hoc autem vinculo nexum illorum ostendere et figura. '_**

_(This bond may not be broken and may it allow our two races to prosper and grow from this union. May the dragon Kelarth and his descendants watch over and protect Alethea and her descendants. If Kelarth and his descendants do not feel that Alethea or one of her descendants are worthy, they may choose one they feel is. Now let this bond take shape and show their connection.)_

At the end of this incantation a bright light started to shine from where their bodies connected and as the light became too bright they both closed their eyes until if faded away. When they opened their eyes and Kelarth hopped down from Alethea's shoulder they both gasped at what they saw. On her right shoulder sat a royal purple tribal dragon tattoo. Alethea thought it looked pretty cool, but was trying to figure out how to explain it to her husband when he got home. Then she gasped and pointed at Kelarth's right front shoulder. On it was the same tattoo, but it was neon green like his eyes.

'_I guess that is the mark that decided to form from our bond.'_ Alethea said in a stunned voice.

'_I guess I will have to put up with it, but it ruined my beautiful scales.' _Kelarth complained as he examined his own tattoo.

Alethea just chuckled at the dragon and glancing one last time into her daughter's crib decided it was time to get some sleep. Turning to Kelarth she whispered, "Let's try to get some sleep you silly dragon. I am sure Sirius will be home soon."

Turning to her he gave a nod and followed her across the hall into Alethea and Sirius' bedroom. That night he stayed with his master and slept on the bed with her, both not knowing that tomorrow would bring a whole new set of worries and sorrows.

**_Author Notes: _**_This is the first chapter of Azura Black series. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Also if you are interested in betaing, please send me a pm and we can talk._


End file.
